


诱导发情

by zmqyybz



Category: sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmqyybz/pseuds/zmqyybz





	诱导发情

助×B鸣

 

*军校竹马竹马

 

*无逻辑，文笔渣

 

（10）

 

鸣人急忙找来医生。在闻到那满屋子呛人的信息素后，一向以“佛”号称的卡卡西终于爆发了。

 

“这个病人，你如果想立马被信息素反噬，腺体破碎而亡的话，请立马滚出医院，我不救想死的人！”

 

卡卡西看着半躺在床上的alpha怒不可遏，医生的天职是救死扶伤，每分每秒都在从死神手里抢人，生命的宝贵他们比任何人都懂得，所以对于漠视自己生命的人，尤其是这种糟蹋医生心血的人，更是让人鄙夷与不耻。

 

“对不起！对不起！对不起！”鸣人急忙连连鞠躬道歉，希望医生先生可以赶紧消气，帮佐助看看伤势。

 

“还有你。”教训完了佐助，卡卡西的视线转移到不断道歉的beta面前。

 

“我？！”鸣人大吃一惊，指着自己的鼻尖，大张着嘴，十分想不通，为什么医生先生的战火就突然烧到他身上来了。

 

“你作为病人的男朋友，应该是监督他遵从医嘱，而不是配他一起胡闹。”想着鸣人刚才的连声道歉，卡卡西微微放软了语调:“当然我能理解你们年轻人情窦初开，难免控制不住自己，但是也要注意场合和情况啊！现在是胡闹的时候吗？！”

 

“？？？”鸣人已经一头雾水了，他用自己偷偷在宿舍藏的限量版拉面发誓，医生先生说的话，拆开他都认识，甚至还能默写下来；可合起来，他连个标点符号都听不懂。

 

似乎还觉得不够，卡卡西又继续把佐助带进来教训:“你说说你，你男朋友是beta，而且看起来傻乎乎的，缺少alpha的生理知识，他不懂你还不懂吗？他根本闻不到信息素，你放那么多信息素就是做戏给瞎子看，一点用都没有，你不可能标记他的。”

 

“他唔似beta。（他不是beta）”

 

“我才不傻！”

 

两道声音同时发出，打断了卡卡西的训话。

 

空气沉寂了一秒。

 

“噗嗤。”鸣人突然爆笑出声，他刚才都听了什么:“哈哈哈哈哈，你那是什么奇怪的声音啊，是咬到舌头了吗？”

 

“对，我忘了，你就是咬到舌头了！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”有生之年第一回，大舌头的佐助，他一定要拍下来给鹿丸他们分享，一定不能错过佐助的出糗时刻。

 

“……”佐助的脸已经黑了下来，看着已经笑到地上打滚的鸣人，恨不得把人拉起来狠狠打一顿屁股，好解解心头之恨。

 

这么想的，也就那么做了，佐助翻身下床，拎住鸣人后颈的衣物，把人甩到床上，骑到后腰处，让鸣人动弹不得，对准鸣人挺翘的臀部一巴掌就打了下去:“啪。”

 

羞耻部位传来的疼痛让鸣人转笑为怒，想立马起身，让坐在他身上的佐助立刻掉下去，又顾念自己刚才的鲁莽让佐助咬了舌头再加上自己被佐助扣得死死的，也只是象征性地挣扎几下，脸憋得通红，气愤地说:“你这是偷袭，不算什么英雄好汉，有本事放开我，我们堂堂正正地打一架。”

 

佐助的手被Q弹的肉感吸在了鸣人的屁股上，不肯离开，微不可查地揉捏着那两个肉团，一时忘了大舌头那回事，面上一本正经说道:“倒册尾的，则造宾不夜咋。（吊车尾的，这叫兵不厌诈。)”

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”又一阵爆笑自鸣人的嘴里爆发，也顾不上什么挣脱的事，先拯救肚子要紧:“你别说话了，你一说话我就想笑！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

佐助已经被气到说不出话来了，平日最爱的鸣人爽朗笑声此刻扎耳得很，额上青筋凸起，俊美的脸庞被怒火攻占，扭曲着，从心底里觉得这个吊车尾的就是欠教训。

 

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，宾不夜咋是什么鬼？”鸣人还沉浸在佐助丢脸的开心里，眼角笑出了泪花，不曾察觉身上来的危险:“倒册尾的，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，这是叫谁呢……唔！”

 

笑声被人吞吃入腹，舌尖被舌尖挑逗着。

 

鸣人呆愣愣地看着近在咫尺的那双眼，眼皮上的睫毛又长又翘，在眨眼的间隙甚至能感到它们扶过肌肤的痒意。还有那双黑曜石般的瞳孔，他在里面看到了自己，只看了自己。

 

感受着味蕾传至神经末梢的铁锈味，不知怎么回事，鸣人突然有了一种在吸食毒品的感觉，他对佐助这样的亲密接触上瘾了，怎么也戒不掉。

 

既然戒不掉，那就沉沦……

 

放弃的念头一闪，鸣人的身体彻底软了下去，全身心地承受佐助给他带来的一切，他把嘴打开了些，让佐助可以攻占地更深，感受唇齿交融的幸福。

 

“噗叽噗叽”的水声悠悠地钻进了卡卡西的耳朵里，他再一次深刻地认识到这个社会对单身狗的恶意。

 

明明只是来正常工作的自己，为什么要在这让两个小孩给他喂成吨成吨的狗粮……他从一开始就不该来！！！

 

提脚愤然离去，心底发誓，再来这，他以后就是帕克那条沙皮！

 

没了旁人的打扰，佐助更加肆无忌惮，手顺着鸣人的腰身就往下移，握住beta微微勃起的阴茎，靠着自己以往手淫的经验，揉捏流水的龟头，不时搓抚根部沉甸甸的囊袋，给予鸣人更多的刺激，满意地感受鸣人的阴茎在他手里逐渐勃起，前方流出更多浆汁，打湿了贴身的青蛙内裤。

 

鸣人甜腻的闷哼不断被吞入腹中，完全沉迷于快感之中，脸上晕满了情欲的红。

 

他这副动情的模样让佐助的鼠蹊部一阵瘙痒，沸腾的血液向下涌去，充入了海绵体，一根硬硬的棍子霎时抵着在了鸣人的腰间。

 

不够，还不够……

 

佐助皱眉，他想要的更多。

 

他希望肌肤与肌肤的亲密无间；他盼望体液与体液融汇交合；他更渴望肉体与肉体的负距离接触。

 

佐助放开鸣人的唇，开始扒开自己恼人的病号服，漂亮结实的身体一寸一寸展现在鸣人蔚蓝的双眼里。

 

鸣人此刻就像是飘在了云端，这让他懒洋洋的，脑子开始不太清醒，晕乎乎的，佐助什么时候放开他都不知道，双眼迷离地瘫躺在床上，像是一个任人摆布的玩偶。

 

这样的姿态让佐助心底的那点不可言说的占有欲更盛，他急匆匆地继续吻住鸣人的唇，褪下鸣人松垮的裤子，勃起的性器和肉感十分的臀部暴露在阳光下。

 

他抬起鸣人的腰身，让臀瓣间闭合的蜜穴暴露在眼前，伸出舌头，俯下身……

 

“老大，我给你和鸣人送衣服来了！”水月见门没关，便直接进了门，中气十足地宣扬自己的好心，他可是帮他们两个收拾了好久呢。

 

嘿嘿嘿，他人可真好！

 

“！”卧槽，他都看到了什么？

 

佐助铁青着脸，牙齿咬得"格格"作响，想立马把这个碍事的东西从楼顶丢下去。

 

“……”水月一向最会察言观色，看佐助这个神色，脸惨白一片，预感自己活不过今天。

 

因为求生的欲望太过强烈，水月把视线投向房间里的另外一个人，现在能让佐助冷静的，只有他了！

 

“鸣人？！”当视线触及到鸣人的那一刻，水月惊呼出声。

 

鸣人的脸色比他更加惨白，几乎和床单融为一体，嘴唇打着抖，似乎遭遇了巨大的打击。

 

“倒册尾的……”佐助也发现了鸣人的异常，喃喃开口，有种不祥的预感袭击了他，他仿佛要失去这个人了……

 

鸣人发着抖，手足无措，巨大的羞愧感让他几近窒息。

 

他到底在做什么……

 

明明知道佐助喜欢的人不是他……

 

__________tbc_________


End file.
